The purpose of this contract is to support the Contracting Officer?s Representative (COR) or Investigator through management of Task Orders, including but not limited to: 1. Allocation and monitoring of appropriate staff and other supporting resources 2. Monitoring of adherence to scope, budget, and timeline 3. Supervising subcontracts 4. Ensuring quality deliverables 5. Ordering supplies 6. Paying vendors 7. Preparing and submitting requests for Task Order modifications as requested by the COR or Investigator.